polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Schlagen/Well
Hello, it is I Schlagen Heh, Heh well I should call myself Cilindar, but there you got me Loriet was right and I do not wan't to deny that I am an alt of Cilindar because it is obvious that I am, so I ask everyone to stop harrassing him and to stop baiting him. Cilindar was globallized on August after I foolishly "memed" an admin by supporting a Terrorist organization. This was an asshole move of me and I wish I never did this. After my block, I was in a load of drama and I frankly was sick of it. I ruined peoples reputations and I failed as a moderator on the Wiki Server. I made this pathetic alt hiding myself as an Austrian man and I wanted to come to this declining wiki once more. I told NESTLEH and he told the other moderators then I told Bains server and they knew and then after I told the public in the Wiki server. I knew I would get caught and I actually cannot beleive that I am allowed to make alts while others cannot, this is just stupid and biased moderation. I hate this wiki, I joined this place to have fun because I wanted to fit in within my first Polandball community, I met HungarianMapper and then I made new friends and foes along the way. I then made my first best friend FriedWAffles and now he is gone for good as I and others teased him in order to save another user by the name of Cynical who would eventually become an idiotic fool himself. I was then respected and treated like a king or ruler of the noobs. Whether you hated me and loathed me or you repected me I will be leaving the Polandball Wiki for good. I have become inactive on Discord as I have to study for this yearly exam, I have been suffering from mental and physical pain latley and I cant deal with it anymore. This wiki will never return to its glory days, with its biased moderation and barely any edits so theres no point in joining this place. I hate the account Cilindar as it was ruthless and very hypocritical and very stupid. I got into a scandal with Beany however he and his friends still do not respect me. Goodbye everyone, it has only been one year I honestly thought that this day would come later maybe next year or 2 years later Use me as a laughing stock now, I have not been a good use to this wiki rather just a pest who feeds on other users to defend myself I do not ever wan't to return again, however I will still be on discord but not as active until December And it all started with this account and trying to get an achievement https://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:MayoMan132 https://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:252057 Thank you to all my friends and everyone who helped me got here Goodbye, I hope you have a good day and I apologise for all the wrong I have commited, I don't deserve to be here Schlagen is officially inactive, I never wan't to return Category:Blog posts